Melt My Ice Cream
by Orange23
Summary: Summary: AU. Derek works an ice cream stand at the park. Stiles agrees to help his best friend, Scott's side job of walking dogs. Soon, friendship ensues between the three of them and maybe more for Derek and Stiles. STEREK


**Hello, Orange23 is speaking. I am new to this realm and it is a pleasure to write along with other fanatics. I hope for great memories. Let us commence.**

 **Summary** : AU. Derek works an ice cream stand at the park. Stiles agrees to help his best friend, Scott's side job of walking dogs. Soon, friendship ensues between the three of them and maybe more for Derek and Stiles. **STEREK Oh yeah do not own anything to this franchise.**

* * *

Stiles was dragged behind roughly, "Scott, wait!" He was so sure he could hold on to the dogs. They were extremely energetic, "You're leaving me behind…to die!" Stiles was bent forward with exhaustion, his hands to his knees. They were relentless and didn't give him much time to rest. The biggest one barks at him and Stiles gives a playful growl.

Scott stops and grips on to his leashes, "You're only holding on to four dogs." He holds up his hand to show six leashes in his own hands, "You can do it, Stiles, be the Alpha." He gave a smile, crooked jaw and all. All of the dogs, big and small, happily sit and look up towards Scott.

Observing his own lot, Stiles scratched his head, "Yeah, well. They don't think I'm the alpha." He made an expression that made Scott chuckle.

Both of them had arrived to the park in the middle of lunch. There was plenty of activity happening. Moms and dads were watching their kids run around the playground. Exhausted workers, taking a break in the shades or on benches as they continue their lunch. Even a couple were having a picnic.

Stiles take it slow as the dogs sniff and inspect every blade of grass they come across, "Come on, doggies. No more sniffing, we need to finish this walk." The big pups move along and happily prance after Scott's group. Stiles and Scott had hardly any time to hang out anymore. For the sake of friendship, Stiles sacrifice his lazy Saturday for a sweaty one. It was a good decision.

Walking further down the path, towards the playground, there were parents dragging their children away and other boys and girls, jumping with joy. It was an ice cream stand and a busy one. It was nestled beside a tree to get the best shade and the young man sitting behind the stand was busily cajoling the kids that persisted for a Popsicle.

Stiles pulled a face, "Yikes." He would choose the dogs any day.

"I'll buy you one." Scott offers, wanting to thank Stiles for coming out. He sprints away with the dogs towards the stand.

"Get me a chocolate." He shouts.

* * *

They approached the dwindling crowd of parents and kids. A little girl squeals excitedly at the big dog beside Stiles. She was going to reach out to pet him but was dragged away with a disappointed face. Soon, she was smiling when a popsicle was given to her.

Now that the spot was clear, Stiles got a good look at the man, it was the real deal. The whole ice cream man outfit and a hat sitting atop of the dark head of hair. At that moment, the dogs, children and even Scott faded in and out. It all played out in slow motion when they both made eye contact, Stiles blinked slowly and his mouth falling open in a dorky expression.

Derek fixed his hat, it was starting to slip when the bombardment of kids wouldn't stop. The moment they made eye contact, now he was gonna have to deal with a whole other special kind of customer. The scrawny and pale looking customer with his mouth open. It sure looks like he needed an ice cream. He noticed the dogs too. Cute, he thought, the dogs were cute.

"What do you want?" Derek looks at the both of them and then their dogs.

"Chocolate, please." Scott hands the money over for the cone and turns to his distracted friend, "Stiles, Stiles! It's going to melt."

The sudden interruption broke whatever focus that Stiles had, "I…uh…Thank you." Glancing at the outfit again, Stiles smiled to himself. The man clearly looked ridiculous in it.

"Is that all?" The voice trails with an annoyed tone when he saw the smile behind the ice cream cone. What was the name? Stiles, was it. Dork.

Scott would have said no but it turned into a yes when the big dog besides Stiles gave a loud bark. "Yeah, I'll get vanilla." Scott shrugs.

"Good boy, Benjy!" Stiles scratch the big dog's ear, "That. Was. Awesome."

Derek ignored how happy Stiles was while eating the ice cream, "Here." If he looked anymore, he'd get cavities from just watching.

"I got this." Stiles steps up.

"You sure?" Scott steps back.

Chuckling, "Scott. Yeah. Totally."

Derek gives hint of a smirk, arms cross but he extends an arm out to receive his pay.

"Great! Lilly went in the grass." Scott turns and walks to the grassy area where the pug continued to sniff every grass.

Stiles shifts the four dogs to his strong hand and searches out two crumpled dollar bills from the pocket on his plaid shirt. Sighing, Stiles slaps the money into the open palm. Surprised, the ice cream man holds on to his wrist and pulls him in. Their faces are a hands length apart.

Scott's too busy with the dog poo to notice.

"Don't eat too much sweets." Derek got a good look at Stiles brown eyes. Pretty eye lashes. He also noticed some chocolate at the corner of the lips.

"Uh…Are you threatening me?" Stiles nervously looked the man's scruffy face, nice lips, and piercing eyes. Then he notices the name tag. "What's your name? D-Derek?" He thinks of other things to say, "Do you have a favorite flavored ice cream? Or maybe you hate the dentist but you have such great teeth." He stops talking and pats the stand and they stare at each other for a good 5 seconds.

"Gross." Scott grumbles but he finishes, wraps the bag and tosses it in a trash can.

Derek lets go and fixes the plaid shirt before Scott turns, "I like strawberry."

"Huh." Stiles is handed a vanilla cone.

Scott luckily carries sanitizer on these walks and he gladly cleans his hands, "Thanks." He takes the ice cream from Stiles.

* * *

Just like that, they both said their thanks. Stiles a little confused. They continued their walk all the way back to the dog's kennel. They did their routine and had all the dogs settled down. Soon, they're out and ready to go to Stile's house for a night of movies and video games.

"I think the ice cream man likes me." Stiles expresses as he climbs in and slams the driver's door. "Whoa, that came out wrong." He imagines Derek tricking little kids with ice cream.

Scott furrows his eyebrows and tries to digest what Stiles just said, "What?" He gets in the jeep as well.

"Am I attractive?" Not listening to Scott. Thinking about how close he was to…what was his name? It was Derek. He was a bit sour, how could someone so sour sell such a sweet thing.

"Extremely." Scott jokes, "Stiles, you're my best friend. It wouldn't matter what you looked like." He waits for Stiles to start the engine.

The car sputters a couple of time but rumbles to life, "Even if I was a scientific genetic mistake that escaped and was trying to eat you?"

"Yes, Stiles. I would still be your best friend."

"Oh, come here, give me a kiss." Stiles jokingly leans to Scott and they both just laugh.

They pull out of the parking lot and head home. The ice cream still sweet on their lips.


End file.
